


Distraction

by Shadowsof_thenight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: When Steve's mind is overrun with anxiety and failure, you try to help the stubborn supersoldier. He thinks he can carry the weight of the world, all on his own. You know he really can't.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me. I have never posted a sex scene. I don't write them often and they have never before seen the light of day. so please, don't hold back on the feedback. I can certainly use it.

With your head pressed against the door, you kept repeating the same pleading sentence.

“Please, let me in” 

Though your voice had become hoarse and significantly quieter over the course of the evening, you kept pleading. Asking him to open the door for you. To open up to you. 

Whenever he got like this, he would shut down. Push everyone away and keep to himself.  
Steve had never been good at showing this side of himself. His fear, his anxiety. Those were things he kept to himself. As if showing it, was wrong. As if it would mean he was weak. Making him less somehow. 

Others had claimed he was perfect. That he was near robotic. Some even said that this perceived perfection made them trust him less. But you knew better. Steve was as human as the rest of you. He was just better at hiding it. He did have many more years of practice. 

You knew how his mind plagued him. So much so that he could not sleep most nights. You knew that every death, every loss and every failed mission weighed heavily on him. And you knew that he felt that he needed to carry that heavy load alone. He felt responsible for everyone and everything. And he had no clue how to let anyone take care of him. 

For months now, you had been trying to convince him that he wasn't alone. That there were people he could talk to. People who cared about him and wanted to help him. You wanted to help him.  
Still, the moment the emotions were gnawing at him again, he locked himself in his room. Locking you and everyone else out. 

“Steve please” you spoke softly, knowing deep down that he was not about to respond. 

You pressed your ear to the door, trying to decipher what he was doing this time. Last time he broke his wall and his hand. The time before that, he ripped clothes and bedsheets alike. These were the sounds you were waiting for, the ones you were expecting. Anger, rage. 

Instead you were shocked to hear his laboured breaths, coming through the door. He was panting, trying to catch his breath and you could tell he was having trouble. It scared you more than his rage ever could. Calling out to the A.I. to open the door, you waisted no time and ran into the room as soon as you heard the lock click.

Before you was a sight that stilled your heart and stopped you in your tracks. Steve was pulling at his clothes, trying to catch a breath. He fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face.  
You stood, frozen to the floor, as you watched him go through this panic attack, trying to think of a way to help him. It broke your heart to see him like this. He was scared, hurt and overwhelmed.  
When he looked up and caught your eye, all thinking stopped and you dropped down to the floor next to him. 

“Breath Steve, slow and steady” you whispered as your hand started rubbing circles on his back. 

“I..can't” He pushed out and the look in his eyes brought on a new wave of heartbreak on for you. 

“Distraction” you suddenly exclaimed, remembering something Pepper had told you after Tony had been struck one of his panic attacks.  
Steve looked at you, his fear now muddled with confusion. And you contemplated what you could do. Your sudden outburst hadn't been enough, obviously, and you wondered what would work.  
It would have to be something that took him out of his mind for a longer amount of time. 

As if the figurative light bulb went of in your mind, you thought of something. The idea scared you, made you nervously sweat. You didn't know how he would react. But, you decided, that was a risk you just had to take. 

Quickly, to keep yourself from chickening out, you grabbed his face with both hands and crashed your lips on his. Hesitant at first, but soon enough as he didn't pull away, you began to feel more brazen and let your tongue dash out and lick his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. 

You were unaware when it happened, but suddenly his left hand was on your cheek, while the other was placed on your side, near the hem of your shirt.  
The fingers of his right hand soon began to move, pushing your tank-top up, letting his fingers trace patterns on your now naked skin. At the first moment of skin to skin contact, a shot of electric ran through you, making your breath become more strained. 

And as sudden as it had began, he stopped, pulling away from you. Dazed you brought your fingers to your lips, surprised by the feelings it had stirred inside of you. With swollen lips and red cheeks you looked at the man before you, wondering what he was thinking. His breathing was erratic, but was was different now. 

“Distraction?” he asked and you told him that someone had told you that it was the best way to get someone out of an attack. It was a short term solution, but it seemed to work. 

“Was that all it was?” he wanted to know and you were uncertain of what to say. Eventually, encouraged by the fact that he kissed you back, you shook your head. It had been much more. 

He nodded, mulling over your answer for a moment. And then he was back, his lips on yours, hands pulling you closer and his tongue licking your lips asking for entrance. It dazzled you, but you didn't stop. In fact, you pushed yourself closer to Steve and realised his panic attack was now truly fading away. 

This realisation was soon at the back of your mind again, as his left hand moved down from your cheek, to your neck and eventually landing on your breast, softly kneading it.  
You moaned into his mouth as you moved your own hands to the hem of his t-shirt, moving to take it off of him. Separating momentarily, he let you pull it over his head, before giving your own top the same treatment, tossing it across the room. As soon as you top was off, his lips came down on your breasts, still covered by your bra. 

When his lips left you, you couldn't help but whimper, making Steve softly chuckle as he stood up from the floor. He held out his hand to you, helping you up, before crashing his lips onto your again with a feverish urgency. 

The kisses were becoming more and more passionate now, as his hands roamed your body. Your own hands returning the favour. Slowly he pushed you towards the bed, stopping to look you in the eye as soon as the back of your calf’s bumped into it. 

His eyes asked an unspoken question to which you could only breathlessly nod, before pulling him to you again. Your hands moved to his sweatpants, tugging at the laces that were holding them up. They dropped to the floor and Steve quickly stepped out of the pants pooled at his ankles, leaving him in his boxers before you. A sight to behold, you noticed. You paused the kissing to look at him and smile hungrily. He smirked back and quickly began to relieve you of your pants. 

He let his hands roam to your ass and he pulled you up, against him, before moving to lay you down on the bed and crawling on top of you. His kisses moved from your neck, to your breasts again, this time removing your bra to give him better access. He flicked his tongue over your nipples and you arched your back, trying to get closer to him and his mouth. 

Leaning above you on one arm, he had one hand free to create a trail on your body. Caressing your neck and breasts gently, before his hand went down to your thighs.  
Teasing, his fingers moved lightly to your inner thigh, stopping just short of your warm core.  
Your hands were now tangled in his hair and you moaned again, egging him on. 

“I love that sound” Steve murmured and came back to kiss your lips once more. 

His body was now flush against yours, making his erection apparent on your thigh. Moaning again, you bucked your hips up against him, needing him to move faster. Needing more of him. 

Steve pushed himself up again, leaving room for his hand to move in between your legs, softly rubbing circles over your still covered vagina.  
As a response, your hand moved to his boxers, pushing past the elastic band and wrapping around his hard long member. Now it was his time to moan and his lips quickly found yours again, before getting up and removing his boxers completely. Soon your underwear was tossed as well. 

He gave your body an appreciative once over, before pushing your legs apart and moving himself between them. His grabbed his cock and rubbed it on your wet folds, wetting it before slowly pushing into you. Once he was fully inside of you, he stilled his movements, allowing you time to get used to it. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. Placing quick wet kisses on his neck, jaw and moving towards his ear, softly biting his lobe, you moaned softly. Steve took this as encouragement to start moving inside of you. He began slowly, pacing himself. 

But the closer you both got to your climax, his thrusts got quicker and sloppy. His hand moved to your clit, rubbing light circles, making you reach your climax in rapid procession.  
You moaned loudly as wave after wave washed over you. The pulsations of your tight walls, enough to make Steve climax shortly after. 

Out of breath, Steve dropped on the bed, pulling you close to him. He kissed your temple as his arm wrapped securely around you. 

“That was...” you began, not really knowing how to finish that sentence. That was not what you thought would happen, when you first kissed him. 

“Yeah” he replied with a chuckle. Letting silence wash over you both as your heart rates were slowly going back to normal. 

“So...tell me,” Steve said a few minutes later, a smirk on his features, “will you have sex with me every time I panic?” 

You laughed loudly, pinching his side and making him yelp through his own laughter. 

“No complaints here” you replied and he used his free hand to grab your chin, making you look up into his eyes. 

“I might have to start having more of them” he joked and kissed your lips softly. 

“Or, you know, next time, we don't wait for it to be a distraction. We do it simply because we want to and we can” you said, your fingers drawing figures on his naked chest. 

“I like the way you think” Steve responded and the hand on your chin moved to hold your hand on his chest. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed your palm before laying it back down on his chest, not letting go of it. He sighed contently and with you close to him, he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. it was def not in my comfortzone to write. My work is normally very PG-13.


End file.
